


Quiet Strength

by ChronoXtreme



Series: The Road Taken [5]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Guilt, Happy Birthday Xander, Have some battlefield angst instead, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, I should write something fluffy but no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 11:09:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8399374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChronoXtreme/pseuds/ChronoXtreme
Summary: "I just… I just wish I could be stronger. So you d-don’t have to save me.”“You have strength, but it’s of a different kind."Or: Xander sees the strength in a shy healer, and Sakura sees the good in a war weary prince.





	

“Thank you,” Xander murmured, his hand slipping around Sakura’s as she held her festal with the other, green magic suffusing the charred skin on his chest. Her soft pink eyes were furrowed in determination as the burned flesh smoothed and faded back to a healthy color, and he frowned as he saw the strain in her quivering frame. The battle had raged hard and long, and her abilities had been required many, many times. “You should rest,” he said softly, giving her hand a soft squeeze.

“B-But there’s still a burn on your a-arm,” she protested, the tremor in her voice making his heart sink. Sweat beaded on her forehead as she waved her festal once more, and he felt a cool rush over the inflamed skin on his upper arm. The sleeve had been burned away by an enemy mage. “Th-There,” she said once the flesh was pink and new, smiling proudly.

He pressed his lips to her knuckles. “You’re too kind to me,” he said softly.

“N-No,” she said, ducking her head away, her cheeks pink. “You… You wouldn’t be burned if you hadn’t…”

His brows furrowed as he remembered her being cornered by the mage. Though Sakura was far from defenseless, not with the shining bow resting at her side, the enemy had been too close for her to properly use it. She’d been pinned, trapped against a rock.

Her scream had made his blood run cold.

“I would suffer a thousand blows if it would guarantee your safety,” he replied softly, his hand reaching up to cup her cheek. “Please, Sakura, don’t feel guilty. You did nothing wrong.”

She swallowed thickly, then placed a small, soft hand on the burned hole in his sleeve. Callouses, still tender and new, brushed against the soft skin there, and he frowned as he stared down at her hand. While the idea of her using a yumi was a good one -- he much rathered her being armed than being completely defenseless -- it still pained him to see her worn out fingers after she practiced with Takumi. Her hands were those of a healer, not those of a warrior. She, the kind and selfless princess of Hoshido, should not have to draw a bowstring and shoot arrows at the enemy.

Yet, the battlefield was not so kind, nor so simple. He’d learned long ago that justice was an illusion, that there was no mediator in warfare to declare things fair or unfair. So, though the thought of his wife’s life constantly being in danger every time they set foot into Valla pained him, he persevered and fought for her sake.

“I just… I just wish I could be stronger,” Sakura whispered, her voice timid. “So you d-don’t have to save me.”

He smiled, then stroked her soft, short hair. “You have strength,” he said softly, “but it’s of a different kind. I’ve seen the work you do in the infirmary.” A lump rose in his throat as he recalled all the times she’d come to bed exhausted, her hands trembling from gripping her festals so hard. Yet he knew that more weighed on her than just the weariness that came with using healing magic. “There are few men who could stand that.”

“B-But I feel guilty if I d-don’t do something,” Sakura murmured. Her fingers rubbed the edges of his burnt sleeve.

“Don’t,” he murmured, catching her hand in his own. “You have done more good than I could ever hope to accomplish.” He pressed kisses to the worn tips of her fingers, his eyes drifting closed. Her hands -- soft and gentle and pure -- could heal, while his own -- rough, thick, brutal and scarred -- had killed so many.

“Xander,” she whispered, and he froze as she wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him. “You’re a good man. P-Please, don’t forget that.”

He hesitated, then returned her embrace, smiling as he cradled her close. She was exhausted, her head resting against his neck, and he found himself supporting most of her weight as she curled up against him, slipping into his lap. Tenderly, he kissed her cheek, his smile widening as she let out a soft sigh. She put too much faith in him, but he would reward that faith as best he could. Slowly, he rose from the rock he'd been sitting on, and Sakura gasped. "O-Oh!"

"Rest now," he said softly, carrying her in his arms as he walked towards Siegfried, sheathing the sword at his side. "You've done enough."

And though he could see her struggling to protest, her eyes slowly closed, and she nodded, her head tucked against his chest. His horse stood not far away, and Xander made sure to place her in the saddle while she was still conscious so she wouldn't be startled by the sudden change in position. His arm circled around her waist, holding her close while he grasped the reins in his free hand. As she rested against him, her breaths deepening as she slipped into a light sleep, he kissed the crown of her head and smiled.

_What a wonderful life you’ve given me, my dear Sakura._

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is really short, and I'll probably go back and edit the heck out of this, but I had to put something up for Xander's birthday. And of course, it has to be full of angsty introspection and character study. (shruggery)
> 
> Anyway, happy birthday, Xander!


End file.
